Wireless networking is an increasingly common feature provided by businesses, residential and commercial spaces, municipalities, and other areas. Wireless networks allocate finite bandwidth to client devices as they connect. For example, wireless local area networks enable many common devices, such as desktop computers, laptop computers, smartphones, digital cameras, tablet computers and digital audio players, to communicate with one another, access network resources, connect to other networks, such as the internet, etc. A wireless network may be deployed using one or more access points arranged in a deployment environment (including indoor and outdoor locations).
These networks typically operate in the ISM (industrial, scientific, and medical) radio bands along with many other devices, such as microwaves, cordless telephones, Bluetooth devices, near field communication devices, etc. As such, these bands are increasingly crowded with devices, and multiple wireless networks, leading to increased interference. Additionally, access points may each include multiple transceivers to, e.g., provide network coverage in different frequency bands, increase range, communication speed, etc. However, with multiple transceivers in close proximity (e.g., within the same access point, or on the same chip), signals transmitted by one transceiver may interfere with another transceiver through crosstalk, adjacent channel interference, or other form of interference.
Embodiments of the present invention provide techniques that address these and other problems in network environments.